Bowser
200px |Caption = Artwork from Skylanders: SuperChargers |Creator = Various |Downloadlink = MUGENX's Version jhfer's Version storm0062's Version ArchaicGamer's Version mariotime's Version DRACUL's Version KoopaKingdom.com's Version MysterVore88's Version |Origin = Super Mario}} King Bowser Koopa (usually referred to as just Bowser) is the primary antagonist of the Super Mario series and is widely considered to be one of the most recognizable video game villains of all time. The majority of his villainy revolves around him kidnapping Princess Peach in order to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom, although he has been known to side with Mario in the RPG spin-offs in order to defeat a much greater threat. Bowser's most defining traits are his physical strength, ability to breathe fire and a large spike-clad shell which he can retreat into, although he has been shown to use magic to a limited degree in several games, like Super Mario Sunshine. Bowser has also been a playable character in the Super Smash Bros. series starting with Super Smash Bros. Melee. Bowser has been created in M.U.G.E.N several times. Out of all the versions, K.Y Shanxi's version and Alexei Roschak's version are the only one which uses custom sprites. Shazzo's version This Bowser is one of the most overused and like all of Shazzo's creations- mediocre, and nothing much but a splash of visuals over CvS Axel. K.Y-Shanxi's version Battles with Bowser are often considered boss fights. In M.U.G.E.N, this is no exception, as its brute strength and very damaging Hypers will put most at a stand. The best (or worst, in the case of Mario) part is that its A.I will ensure domination of the Mushroom Kingdom. J.NEWMAN's version While Bowser is often portrayed as a very fierce and tough being, this version isn't quite able to capture this. Sure, comboing wouldn't be second nature for a creature as slow as Bowser, but it has no above average damage output. Add to this several missing Normals, and this Koopa King could easily be beaten. MUGENX's version MUGENX's Bowser has edited sprites from Super Mario Bros. 3. Its AI is overpowered and has moves that are based off of Super Smash Bros. Brawl. He can transform into New Super Mario Bros. Bowser and doesn't flinch when hit by anyone. Much like MUGENX's Mario, it's pretty poorly made and coded and can also knock you off-screen. Exclamation_Question's version When Bowser was kidnapped alongside the rest of the Super Mario Kart crew, it lost a couple inches of height. It also lacked the ability to combo and only uses two buttons. However, its slightly higher than average damage input is one of the only thing not working against it, provided it can get close to its opponents. Overall, this is an accurate rip of Bowser from Kart Fighter. S.Nara's version Akin to most of S.Nara's Super Smash Bros. Brawl characters, this version of Bowser has the same poorly ripped image sprites from various pieces of Super Smash Bros. Brawl promotional material. The character has several attacks that can steal over half an opponent's Life, making this one Bowser that nobody will want to hug. Alexei Roschak's version Sprited by Balthazar and coded by Alexei Roschak, this Bowser is an outright refurbishing of the final boss of Super Mario World. Videos MUGEN Sasuke Uchiha Vs. Bowser Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Super Mario Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Kart Fighter Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Villains Category:Antiheroes Category:Bossfights Category:Heads of State Category:Males Category:Amphibians and Reptiles Category:Turtles Category:Claw Users Category:Fire Element Users Category:80's Characters